Senyummu
by fuyuki-tan
Summary: Senyummu mengalihkan duniaku /nyanyi/ pair: YuuMika / update mini sequel
1. Chapter 1

**Hai reader yang author sayang *ketjup manzsa buat reader* baca story lain yach?**

 **Eh malah promosi di sini *digampar***

 ***ekhem* BL Yaoi BOYxBOY homo *ekhem***

 **Gak suka keluar**

 **Judulnya dong… Senyummu menghanyutkanku ke lautan kemabukan haha judul asli**

* * *

Pernah dengar cerita vampire? Takut gak? Apa kamu percaya dengan vampire? Yakin kalau ada?

Aku percaya.

Ketika aku kecil, aku sering diceritakan cerita seram itu agar tidak keluar dari rumah pada hari gelap, tidak melakukan hal tidak baik, atau melakukan hal buruk. Ah, sama saja. Tidak baik sama dengan buruk.

Anak kecil selalu dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu. Selalu penasaran. Terlebih saat sedikit bertambah umurnya. Dikatakan jangan keluar malam, dadanya bergemuruh ingin memberontak. Jangan keluar saat bulan purnama, debaran seru penasaran mengusik dada.

Tapi, rasa penasaran tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.

Suatu malam purnama, setelah Ibu Pengasuh menceritakan cerita itu dan keluar kamar. Ketika saudara-saudara di panti asuhan ini sudah terlelap. Diam-diam aku membuka pintu dan menutupnya perlahan agar tidak berderit. Jalan berjingkat agar tidak bersuara seperti ninja. Lewat pintu belakang aku keluar dan memastikan tidak ada yang melihatku.

Aku berjalan ke arah hutan yang katanya merupakan tempat para vampire tinggal. Dalam hati aku takut melihat bulan, cerita dari Ibu Pengasuh masih mempengaruhiku. Tapi tidak menyurutkan niatku untuk melihat kebenaran cerita Ibu Pengasuh.

Hutan di malam hari sangat gelap. Kususuri hutan hanya dengan modal berkas cahaya bulan. Jantungku semakin berdegup kencang saat aku hampir mencapai yang katanya tengah hutan.

Samar-samar kulihat ada cahaya. Kudekati dengan penuh penasaran. Semakin dekat semakin cepat jantungku berdetak. Semakin dekat, cahaya itu semakin terang. Sedikit lagi sampai…

Aku berdiam di tempat ketika kulihat ada seorang anak laki-laki bersurai hitam yang duduk di atas reruntuhan rumah. Satu kakinya ditekuk, satunya dibiarkannya sejajar dengan reruntuhan yang dia duduki. Kepalanya tengadah memendang bulan yang terlihat begitu dekat dengannya. Di sampingnya ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak. Terdengar meronta. Mendengarnya membuat dadaku sesak.

Manik hijau itu melirik dan mendapatiku sedang melihatnya diam-diam. Aku seperti seorang stalker kalau begini.

Manik hijau itu terasa menembus jantungku. Berdetak lebih hebat dibanding perjalanan ke tengah hutan ini.

"Siapa?" ucap anak laki-laki itu. Tidak terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"M-Mikaela… Mika saja."

Seakan ber'oh' ria, maniknya kembali pada purnama. Menatap langit.

"Kamu siapa?"

Dia tidak menjawab.

"Hei… yang bercahaya di sampingmu itu apa?"

Aku tidak penasaran dengan sesuatu bercahaya yang terlihat kesakitan, walau hatiku terasa seperti dipanggil. Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya. Aku hanya ingin manik matanya melihatku.

Tanpa ragu kulangkahkan kakiku dan memanjat reruntuhan untuk mendekatinya.

"Jangan mendekat," ucapnya tanpa menoleh.

"Kenapa?"

Dia tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah," ucapku akhirnya karena dalam tiga puluh detik hitunganku dia tidak menjawab.

Aku duduk di batu yang kupijak.

Masih takut memandang bulan tapi aku sudah melihatnya saat kuangkat kepalaku untuk melihat anak bersurai hitam itu. Saat melihat bulan rasanya dadaku bersorak. Suara tangisan kesakitan benda bercahaya di samping anak itu semakin merongrong telingaku.

Aku abaikan.

Tapi aku ingin melihat yang anak itu lihat. Maka, kutengadahkan kepalaku menatap langit.

Bulan itu sedang purnama. Malam ini sedang puncaknya. Terlihat sangat besar.

Dadaku terasa diremas. Denyutannya membuat napasku pendek-pendek. Tapi mataku tidak bisa lepas dari purnama itu. Dengan usaha aku tolehkan kepalaku pada anak itu. Terlihat seberkas benang terlihat bersinar berujung pada tangannya, tersambung dengan benda bercahaya di sampingnya.

Kepalaku rasanya pening. Mataku mulai terlihat kabur. Semua terlihat merah.

Merah… merah…?

Kenapa aku bisa melihat pembuluh darah anak itu?

Darahnyamengalir dengan cantik. Seakan menari-nari memanggilku. Rasa haus tiba-tiba mencekikku. Leherku terasa kosong. Air liur beberapa kali kuteguk berusaha membasahi kerongkongan, percuma.

Apa yang terjadi.

"Kamu punya air minum?" tanyaku.

Bisa kudengar suaraku bergetar.

Benda di samping anak itu juga bergetar seakan bersorak bahagia.

Manik itu melirikku. Ada rasa bahagia tersendiri saat matanya menatapku. Tapi kemudian matanya membulat. Tangannya dimasukkannya ke dalam mulut kemudia suara siulan terdengar menggema ke seluruh arah.

Ada apa? Ada apa ini?

Anak itu berdiri siaga padaku.

Apa yang terjadi?

Sedetik kemudian kurasakan leherku dipukul. Sementara kesadaranku menghilang.

"Sudah aku bilang, jaga anak itu baik-baik!" itu yang terakhir aku dengar sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar menghilang.

* * *

"Kita kedatangan saudara baru. Ayo perkenalkan namamu," ucap Ibu Pengasuh sambil menepuk bahu anak bersurai hitam dengan manik hijau itu.

Kami sekarang sedang menikmati sarapan ala kadarnya, ala panti asuhan pinggir kota.

"Yuuichiro," ucapnya tidak berminat.

"Nah, Yuu-chan, bertemanlah dengan yang lainnya. Ayo, mulai dengan sarapan bersama."

Ibu Pengasuh menggiring Yuichiro ke arahku.

"Ini Mika, seumuran denganku."

Setelah berkata begitu, Ibu Pengasuh duduk di kursi paling ujung dan mengajak saudara-saudara kecilku untuk berdoa sebelum makan. Berterima kasih pada Tuhan atas makanan pagi ini.

"Yuu-chan, aku Mika!" sapaku ketika dia menarik kursi lalu menghempaskan pantatnya pada kursi kayu yang pasti terasa sakit.

Entah bagaimana aku merasa pernah melihatnya.

* * *

Kini saatnya mengajari adik-adik yang masih kecil agar bisa membaca. Beberapa yang sudah bisa membaca, membantu yang lain. Tapi Yuu tidak berniat bergabung dengan kami. Dia duduk di halaman belakang memandangi hutan.

"Kata Ibu Pengasuh, hutan itu terlarang. Jangan coba-coba masuk ke sana," ucapku duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tahu," ucapnya beranjak pergi.

Mungkin dia malu. Yuu-chan masih baru di sini. Ibu Pengasuh bilang, orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Pasti dia masih merasa sedih dan kesepian.

Aku akan membuatnya tersenyum.

* * *

"Kita sekamar, kita semua sekamar," ucapku pada Yuu yang terlihat tidak suka, "Hehe, beginilah keadaan di sini. Tapi setelah renovasi selesai, kita pasti punya kamar yang lebih pribadi. Sedikit. Soalnya satu kamar berdua atau bertiga, bahkan berempat. Itu kata Ibu Pengasuh."

Tidak ada yang berani menyapa Yuu. Terlalu takut. Bahkan saat Yuu mengambil posisi di dekat jendela, semua anak mengambil sisi lain dan rela tidur semakin mepet. Melihat hal itu, aku tidak tega pada adik-adik juga pada Yuu yang seperti dikucilkan.

"Yuu, aku tidur di sampingmu!"

Lalu aku memanggil yang lainnya agar mau tidur di sampingku.

Suara ketukan pintu berbunyi, seperti biasa Ibu Pengasuh akan mendongeng tentang vampir dan hutan terlarang lagi.

Rasanya ada yang mengetuk-ngetuk dinding hatiku.

* * *

Aku tidak pernah tahu orang sedingin Yuu punya kebiasaan tidur yang buruk. Aku merasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku. Biru-biru mewarnai kulitku yang terbilang pucat, itu kata Ibu Pengasuh.

"Yuu-chan… ternyata tidurmu mengerikan!"

Yuu memalingkan wajahnya menghindariku. Pasti dia merasa malu.

Ah, ada apa ini? kenapa rasanya jantungku seperti naik roller coaster? Apa aku merasa geli karena sikapnya yang bertolak belakang itu? Ah, iya, pasti karena itu.

* * *

Sudah hampir setengah tahun Yuu bersama kami. Adik-adik dan penghuni Panti Asuhan sudah bisa mulai dekat dengannya walau belum semua dan belum terlalu akrab.

Dan kami sudah memiliki kamar yang lebih luas walau kecil. Untuk dua orang ini terbilang luas, apalagi dibandingkan dengan ruang utama yang sebelumnya kami gunakan untuk tidur bersama.

"Yuu…" panggilku saat baru masuk kamar. Yuu terlihat sedang memandang hutan terlarang. Dari kamar ini memang hutan terlarang langsung terlihat.

"Ada apa?" ucapnya tanpa menoleh.

Tidak masalah. Sekarang Yuu sudah mau menjawab panggilan orang.

"Apa kamu tidak penasaran dengan hutan itu? Setiap malam Ibu Pengasuh selalu menceritakan hal seram. Bukannya itu menarik?"

Yuu membalik badannya dan menatapku tajam, "Kubunuh kamu kalau berani masuk ke sana!"

Pertama kalinya kulihat Yuu berwajah seperti itu, karena biasanya dia berwajah dingin, bahkan tidak ada ingatanku yang bisa meyakinkanku kalau Yuu pernah tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak penasaran? Apalagi malam ini, purnama loh!"

Yuu masih memandangiku dengan matanya yang tajam.

Aku menghela napas, "Iya, iya! Bagaimana kalau kita bermain dengan yang lainnya di luar?"

"Aku gak ikut," masih seperti itu jawabannya.

Tapi, semakin dilarang aku semakin ingin pergi ke hutan itu.

* * *

Aku berpura-pura tidur sampai aku benar-benar tertidur, saat kubuka mata kulihat jam menunjukkan angka satu dan tidak kulihat Yuu di tempat tidurnya.

"Ke mana dia?"

Sekilas kulihat bayangan menuju hutan terlarang.

"Yuu?!"

Aku mendorong jendela. Benar. Tidak dikunci. Sudah pasti itu Yuu. Kenapa dia ke hutan terlarang? Bukannya dia yang melarang?

Aku melompati jendela dan menutupnya, tidak rapat agar bisa dibuka dari luar.

Kuikuti bayangan Yuu. Menghilang. Aku mencoba mencarinya, berusaha menghentikannya. Tapi yang ada aku tersesat hingga ke tengah hutan. Hutan di malam hari sangat gelap. Hanya berkas purnama yang menyelinap lewat celah daun yang memberi isyarat.

Kulihat Yuu sedang duduk di reruntuhan rumah. sepertinya aku pernah mengalami ini.

"Yuu-chan?"

Manik hijau Yuu membulat, terlihat kaget. "Kenapa kamu di sini?"

"Aku yang harusnya ngomong begitu! Aku menghawatirkanmu! Ibu Pengasuh sudah bilang—"

"Kenapa kamu di sini?!" Yuu bertanya lagi dengan nada geram.

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku seakan menyerah, "Mengikutimu."

"Pulang sana!"

"Kalau kamu pulang," ucapku santai sambil mendekati Yuu, menaiki reruntuhan.

"Berhenti di situ!" ucapnya tegas.

Aku menurut dan menghempas pantatku, lalu punggungku dan kulihat purnama yang mengacaukan pikiranku.

"Dan jangan lihat ke langit—"

Kudengar Yuu tercekat. Pendengaranku dipenuhi suara sorak sorai dan kesakitan. Semua memerah. Tenggorokanku kering. Kupegangi leherku yang perih. Kulirik Yuu yang terlihat kalut. Apa kulit Yuu transparan? Kenapa aku bisa melihat pembuluh darahnya? Sesuatu yang bersinar di belakang Yuu seakan memanggilku.

Yuu melompat turun dan melepas benang bercahaya yang tadi dia pegang. Dia mendatangiku membuat jantungku bersorak semakin tidak tertahan. Rasa haus semakin menyiksaku.

"Oi! Tetaplah sadar!"

Bisa kudengar Yuu mengucapkan sesuatu.

Sedang sesuatu di belakang Yuu mulai bergerak-gerak seakan akan pecah.

Yuu yang menyadari arah pandanganku terlihat kalut. Sesuatu keluar dari tangan Yuu, bercahaya dan mengarah ke benda di atas itu. Tapi belum sempat cahaya Yuu mengenai benda yang bergerak-gerak itu, benda itu pecah menyembur. Kulihat manusia-manusia berterbangan dan mengelilingi kami. Sudut mataku melihat semuanya bersujud.

"Kali ini aku tidak bisa menolongmu. Aku juga menginginkan Pangeran kami menyadari dirinya yang sebenarnya," terdengar suara wanita yang tidak asing.

"Oi! Tetap sadarlah!" Yuu berusaha meninju mukaku tapi kulihat gerakannya dikunci wanita kecil dengan rambut dikepang kembar kanan-kiri. Sepertinya dia pemilik suara itu.

"Kalau sudah begini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu."

Kulihat taring muncul dari mulutnya, kepala wanita itu merendah hingga ke leher Yuu. Tidak! Cerita Ibu Pengasuh benar! Ini salahku! Aku harus menyelamatkan Yuu!

Kutarik Yuu dan kutendang wanita itu.

"Tuan Muda!" ucap wanita itu tidak percaya.

Napasku terengah dengan tangan kananku memegangi leher, sementara sebelah lainnya memegangi tangan Yuu.

Yuu mendekatkan kepalanya, mulutnya, bibirnya ke telingaku. Berbisik, "Kalau kamu bisa tetap sadar, aku akan memberi darahku secara rutin asal kamu tidak membuat mereka meminum darah warga."

Sekelebat penawaran Yuu memberi angin segar.

"Darah? Memberi darah?"

"Tentu saja," ucap Yuu sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pinggangku, sementara lainnya memegangi tanganku yang memegangi leherku sendiri.

Dengan napas yang semakin memburu, aku berusaha membuka mulut untuk bersuara, "(Kata Ibu Pengasuh) Vampire sekarang hanya meminum darah binatang dan yang paling disukainya adalah darah babi, jadi tidak kuizinkan kalian meminum darah manusia!"

"Tuan Muda!" wanita itu berbicara sekali lagi.

Aku memberi pandangan "ada apa?" dengan susah payah menahan haus.

"Sudah sejak lama kita memang meminum darah binatang. Apalagi darah babi yang begitu nikmat~!"

"Apa? Lalu?"

"Kami berniat membangunkan Tuan Muda untuk melatih Tuan Muda untuk berburu."

"Apa?"

Aku tidak percaya! Aku memang seorang vampire seperti yang dikatakan adik-adik di panti asuhan karena kulitku yang pucat.

"Tuan Muda, ayo kita belajar berburu!" ucap wanita itu lagi.

"Tidak! Aku mau pulang dan minum. Aku lelah!"

Aku berbohong, aku sama sekali tidak lelah dan hanya ingin minum. Semua masih terlihat merah di mataku. Terlebih Yuu yang pembuluh darahnya terlihat mengalir darah segar.

"Kalian pergilah, jangan sampai mengganggu warga!"

"Siap!"

Sekejap manusia (vampire?) itu pergi menyebar.

"Kamu membuat mereka pergi dan akan membiarkan mereka membunuh binatang-binatang di hutan ini."

Napasku semakin berat. Hausku semakin menjadi.

"Oi! Oi! Tetaplah sadar!"

Kudengar Yuu berteriak-teriak berusaha agar aku tetap bisa mendengar suaranya.

Aku berbalik untuk bisa melihat maniknya yang hijau cerah. Aku Cuma merasa akan segar jika melihat maniknya. Tapi yang kulihat hanya peredaran darah yang mengusik kerongkonganku.

"Aku haus Yuu… ayo pulang, aku mau minum…" ucapku susah payah.

"Kamu gak boleh pulang sekarang atau kamu bisa membunuh adik-adik yang kamu sayangi!"

Yuu menyodorkan lehernya yang terekspos ke mulutku, "Kamu boleh minum sedikit," ucapnya.

Entah naluri apa yang membawaku menancapkan gigi pada lehernya. Dan kurasakan darah mengaliri lidahku hingga ke kerongkongan. Amis darah tercium sangat harum menggoda.

"M-Mika…" panggilnya.

"Cukup… aku…" suara Yuu putus-putus.

Ketika aku menoleh padanya wajahnya pucat. Berkeringat dan tubuhnya terekspos.

"Maaf aku…" aku merasa bersalah. Bersalah karena ternyata aku seorang vampire, dan kenyataannya aku meminum darah manusia. Manusia itu Yuu. Dan aku meminum terlalu banyak.

"Badanku terasa panas," ucapnya lemah, "Tolong lepaskan bajuku…"

Aku menurut. Ah, sekarang bisa kulihat Yuu dengan jelas. Tidak dengan pemandangan merah. Kubukakan bajunya yang basah oleh keringat.

"Kamu boleh meninggalkanku. Aku perlu istirahat…"

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu!"

"Kalau begitu, jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang apa yang akan aku lakukan. Ini memalukan. Kuharap kamu gak lihat. Jangan melihat…"

Aku tidak mengerti dan malah duduk di sampingnya.

Yuu membuka celananya. Ha? Apa? Apa yang akan dia lakuakan?

Mengelus kelaminnya yang terlihat melengkung, artinya sedang membengkak. Yuu mengelus-elusnya, menekan-nekannya dengan napas terengah dan putus-putus. Perlahan tangannya masuk ke dalam celanadalamnya dan membiarkan barangnya terlihat berdiri. Menggenggamnya lalu menaik-turunkan tangannya.

Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa? Kenapa rasanya celanaku jadi sesak? Dadaku bergemuruh seperti dikejar sesuatu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Yuu-chan?"

Yuu tidak menjawab hanya menlenguh. Lenguhannya membuatku berpikir ada yang salah denganku.

Gerakan tangan Yuu semakin cepat, badannya melengkung lalu dia menghempas tubuhnya lelah. Wajahnya terasa kesal. Tapi tangannya tidak berhenti bergerak. Matanya masih tertutup, bibir bawahnya dia gigit tapi lenguhan masih bisa terdengar. Dan aku…

"M-Mika…" bibirnya terbuka, "Mnnhh…"

"Apa?" tanyaku. Tapi dia tidak menjawab. Ternyata dia tidak sedang memanggilku. Apa dia berfantasi tentangku?

Tanganku bergerak memegang tangan Yuu dan bergerak seirama dengan tangannya, seketika cairan keluar dari ujung kelaminnya. Cairan yang agak kental. Aku penasaran dan mengendusnya. Bukan air kencing, aroma sedikit manis. Coba kujilat dan aku menyukainya. Aku mau lagi.

Kulihat mata Yuu terbuka, wajahnya kelelahan, "Maaf…" ucapnya dengan usaha mengatur napas.

Kelaminnya tergeletak dengan air yang mengalir. Kudekatkan kepalaku dan kujilat. Tangan Yuu berusaha menjauhkan kepalaku tapi aku menghalau tangannya. Sementara tanganku yang lain menggerakkan kelaminnya berharap akan keluar lagi.

"Ja-Jangan dijilat!" ucap Yuu, seiring itu barangnya kembali menegak. Wajah Yuu memerah dan dia memiringkan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan malunya.

"Yuu-chan… ini apa? Aku suka. Aku mau lagi."

"Yuu-chan… apa milikku juga akan mengeluarkan ini? tapi kenapa rasanya lubang di bokongku berkedut juga?"

"Yuu-chan…"

Aku menghentikan pertanyaanku dan melahap kelamin Yuu karena rasa ingin lebih pada cairan itu. Terdengar lenguhan Yuu dan badannya sedikit melengkung. Sebelah tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Sebelah lagi memegangi kepalaku. Mungkin dia bermaksud menjauhkan kepalaku.

Aku menurunkan celanaku dan menyentuh barangku. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Yuu lakukan.

"A-Aku akan melakukannya untukmu, jangan sentuh sendiri barangmu!"

"Bagaimana?" aku menarik kepalaku dari milik Yuu.

Yuu menyuruhku untuk memutar posisiku hingga milikku tepat berada di mulutnya dan miliknya tepat berada di mulutku. Ketika aku merasa Yuu mulai melakukan yang tadi kulakukan aku kembali memasukkan milik Yuu ke dalam mulutku.

Sesuatu seperti jari menekan-nekan lubang analku. Rasanya seperti…

"Mmmnhh…"

Yuu melepaskan mulutnya, aku melakukan hal yang sama untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi tapi dia mengatakan sesuatu lebih dulu.

"Maaf…"

"Untuk apa?"

Wajahnya memerah, "Karena selama ini aku menjadikanmu fantasiku. Sejak pertama…"

Aku diam sebentar, "Setengah tahun lalu di sini?"

Dia menggeleng, hidungnya mengenai ujung milikku, aku bergidik menahan sesuatu yang berdenyut.

"Sejak kita berpapasan di jalan… satu tahun lalu. Saat aku baru ditugaskan di daerah ini. maaf, aku sudah tahu kalau kamu adalah vampire yang kami incar selama ini. dalam usaha kami adalah mengurung nalurimu. Tapi saat kita berpapasan di jalan, senyummu… senyummu memberiku sesuatu yang sulit aku ungkapkan. Matamu begitu cerah tapi di mataku kamu terlihat ringkih. Bagaimana mungkin orang sepertimu adalah vampire?"

Ini pertama kalinya Yuu berbicara sepanjang ini. ketika mendengar dia mengatakan aku ringkih, aku sungguh kesal! Ingin sekali kugigit kehidupannya di depan mataku ini.

"Apa sekarang aku masih terlihat ringkih di matamu?"

Dia mengangguk. Dan kulahap miliknya di depan mataku ini. kugerakkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Sesekali kudengar lenguhannya. Apa aku masih ringkih di matamu?

Apa vampire ini masih ringkih?

Dia tidak melakukan hal yang sama untuk barangku, dia sedang menikmati permainanku.

Apa aku masih terlihat ringkih?

Baiklah!

Aku melepaskan barang yang kuinginkan cairannya keluar di mulutku ini. aku berdiri dengan kaki sedikit bergetar. kududuki perutnya. Apa aku masih terlihat ringkih?

Kupandangi dia dengan raut bertanya, "Apa aku masih terlihat ringkih?"

Aku mundur hingga kurasakan belahan bokongku menyentuh barang yang sedang tegak. Terasa mengaduk-aduk pikiranku ketika barang itu berkedut di belahan bokongku. Ada sesuatu baru yang kuinginkan. Seperti miliknya masuk ke dalam lubang analku.

Apa bisa?

Yuu masih memandangku dengan bingung.

Wajah Yuu yang berkeringat dan memerah menggodaku. Bibirnya terlihat menari-nari untuk aku tangkap lalu aku lumat.

Aaahhh! Aku tidak tahan! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa!

Barangku semakin berkedut. Aku menggerakkan tanganku berusaha menyentuhnya tapi tangan Yuu mendahuluiku.

"Sudah aku bilang, biarkan aku yang melakukannya."

"Tapi… kamu… a-aku mau… cium… bibir…" ucapku patah-patah karena gerakan tangan Yuu di barangku.

Apa hanya delusiku saja? Apa hanya imajinasiku saja kalau Yuu terlihat tersenyum?

"Kamu bisa melakukannya dengan…" ucapnnya menggantung, tapi sebelah tangannya yang bebas meraba bokongku lalu menemukan lubangku dan memasukkan satu jari…

"Sakit… nnhhh…"

"Gak apa… sakit awalnya saja… kamu menikmatinya kan?"

Aku tidak sanggup menjawab. Gerakan tangan Yuu di barangku dan usaha jarinya mengobrak-abrik isi lubang analku menerbangkanku…

Kepalaku terasa pening. Barangku berkedut. Badanku melengkung lalu menegang.

"Ukkkhhh!"

"Keluar… ya?" ucapnya.

"Ah, aku lelah… sepertinya kamu terlalu banyak menghisap darahku… kepalaku pening…"

"Tapi… tapi kamu… ini…" aku berusaha mengatakan kalau barang miliknya masih menegang.

Kali ini aku benar-benar melihat Yuu menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu on top?"

"He? Apa?"

"Arahkan milikku ke lubangmu…"

Aku bergidik. Aku tahu akan sakit. Satu jari Yuu saja sudah membuatku meringis, apalagi barang Yuu yang besar? aku saja hampir tersedak tadi.

"Aku sangat lelah untuk berada di atasmu."

Aku diam, memberi pandangan enggan.

"Kalau begitu, biar saja sampai besok tetap begitu. Biarkan saja aku tidur kalau begitu. Menyingkirlah dari perutku."

Yuu kembali dingin. Tidak. Aku tidak mau.

Akhirnya dengan nyali sekecil biji jagung aku mengangkat bokongku dan mengarahkan lubangku ke barangnya. Ketika ujung kepalanya menyentuh lubangku, badanku merinding. Tapi ada degupan entah apa yang merongrong hatiku.

"Turunkan lagi pinggulmu, ukkhh mmnnhh… terlalu sempit…"

Air mataku mulai menyembul, "Sakit…"

"Kamu bisa memakai ini sebagai pelicin," ucapnya sambil menyentuh cairanku yang tumpah di dadanya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Oleskan di jarimu lalu masukkan ke lubangmu."

Aku yakin Yuu pasti melihat keengganannku, tapi toh aku tetap melakukannya. Aku melenguh saat cairanku sendiri masuk ke dalam lubangku. Aku kembali berusaha memasukkan brang Yuu yang besar ke lubang analku yang kecil, kurang dari satu senti.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang Yuu pikirkan. Dia sendiri yang bilang sedang tidak punya tenaga, tapi kenapa dia bisa menekan pahaku hingga aku terduduk dan barangnya masuk semua ke dalam analku. Tentu saja aku mengaduh sakit. Air mataku mengalir.

"Gerakkan pinggulmu Mika…"

Sakit, masih sakit, sangat sakit. Apa yang Yuu pikirkan? Apa wajahku tidak terlihat kesakitan? Tapi apa aku disihir? Aku seorang vampire dan disihir?

Aku menaikkan badanku, rasanya ada yang menggebu dalam dadaku. Lalu menjatuhkan badanku dengan tetap menopang badan pada kakiku yang bergetar. Yuu meletakkan tangannya di pahaku, meminta aku bergerak lebih cepat. Ini sakit. Sungguh. Tapi kenapa aku melenguh? Kenapa aku bergerak semakin cepat? Tangan Yuu berpindah ke barangku dan kembali menggerakkan tangannya seperti tadi. Rasanya seperti diterbangkan ke langit. Kepalaku pening tapi aku menikmatinya.

"Aku mau…"

"Tidak Mika. Jangan… belum…"

Apa yang Yuu lakukan? Kenapa dia menghalangi lubang keluarnya cairanku?

Tidak, jangan… kumohon….

Aku tidak lagi sanggup berkata-kata. Kepalaku bergerak kanan-kiri. Entah sedang mencari oksigen entah aku terlalu menikmatinya. Badanku melengkung.

Aku merasakan barang Yuu berkedut di dalam analku. Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan akan ada manusia/vampire yang lewat dan menemukan kami dalam keadaan seperti ini. barang Yuu yang berkedut menstimulus lenguhanku. Badan Yuu menegang dan melengkung seiring basahnya Analku.

"Terus bergerak Mik-Mika… terus… lebih cepat…"

Apa yang Yuu pikirkan? Bahkan cairannya belum habis keluar barangnya kembali menegang dan berkedut. Ah. Aku sudah tidak peduli. Aku Cuma mau Yuu segera selesai dan membiarkanku mengeluarkan cairanku. Barangku sudah membengkak dan sangat sensitif terhadap gerakan tangan Yuu.

Sekali lagi Yuu menegang dan mengeluarkan cairannya. Tadi ketika aku mengeluarkan cairanku, rasanya sangat lelah. Apa ini? apa dia membodohiku? Dia berbohong? Dia masih punya cukup tenaga.

Tapi aku tidak marah. Toh aku menikmati ini. karena aku bodoh.

Bulan purnama yang cantik sedang menonton kami di tengah hutan, di atas reruntuhan. Sedang memadu cinta. Cinta? Sungguh? Aku hanya sedikit berpuitis.

Lenguhanku tidak berhenti. Kuharap tidak menggema ke penjuru hutan. Kalau memang terjadi, kalian, berpura-puralah tidak mendengar bahkan kalau melihat aku melakukan ini. aku yang mereka sebut Tuan Muda, sebagai pangeran, kata mereka. Dan aku melakukannya dengan manusia.

Atau mungkin aku yang gila?

"Y-Yuu… aku.. sudah gak kuat… tolong biarkan aku keluar… kamu sudah keluar lima kali di dalamku…"

Kakiku sudah bergetar hebat. Aku bahkan terduduk karena sudah tidak kuat, dan saat itu badanku melengkung saat ujung barang Yuu mengenai satu titik yang membuatku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Aku memegang tangan Yuu. Menggerakkannya dengan cepat berharap dia mengerti aku ingin Yuu melepas tangannya dariku dengan cepat. Tapi aku harus membuang keinginanku saat kurasakan barang Yuu kembali berkedut dan membesar di dalamku.

Yuu! Kamu ini sebenarnya apa? Seberapa banyak tenaga yang kamu punyaaaa?!

* * *

 **Selesai~**

 **maapkan author. Author belom nonton Owari no Seraph jadi OOC dehh…**

 **kepanjangan ya? haha**

 **review douzo~**


	2. Chapter 2: mini sequel

**mini sequel**

 **hai hai reader yang author sayang *ketjup basah* :v**

 **omong-omong masalah darah babi di main story, ada yang nyadar gak? Itu parodi buat orange marm*ladenya weptun haha**

 **ini mini sequel… semoga gak mengecewakan yaa hehe**

 **enjoy!**

Mika menutup wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya meremas seprai kuat-kuat. Bibirnya dia gigit kuat-kuat sampai taringnya menusuk bibirnya, mengeluarkan darah dan kemudian dijilatnya sendiri.

Ini syarat yang ringan, hanya agak rumit. Mika perlu konsumsi darah harian dan darah binatang, terlebih darah binatang terasa hambar dan tidak memuaskan hasratnya. Hanya darah Yuu yang bisa membuatnya merasa kenyang dan terlepas dari rasa haus. Tetapi, dia harus membayarnya dengan memuaskan nafsu Yuu. Tidak ada yang salah, toh dirinya juga menikmati pelecehan yang diinginkannya. Yang jadi masalah adalah…

"Y-Yuu-chan…" ucap Mika kewalahan mengatur napas. Sebelah tangannya yang digunakan untuk menutupi wajah dilayangkannya ke bawah, memegang kepala Yuu.

Yuu semakin gencar memainkan lidahnya di barang milik Mika serta dua jarinya yang liar bermain di liang Mika.

"Y-Yuuuhh hhh hah hah… ak-akuu hh gak kuat… t-tolong… lepas… t-toolll nghh hhh…"

Mika melengkungkan badannya. Usahanya sia-sia. Tidak akan ada yang keluar dari lubang di ujung barangnya. Mika merasa sedikit lega saat Yuu melepas kulumannya di barang Mika.

"Mau keluar?" goda Yuu.

Mika mengangguk sambil mencari oksigen.

"Tapi, aku bahkan belum memasukkan milikku, kamu sudah keluar lima kali…"

Tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi ngerik Mika dan gelengan kepalanya, Yuu kembali mengulum barang Mika.

'Aku memang menikmati ini! tapi tolong izinkan aku keluar Yuu-chan!' batin Mika berteriak memohon.

* * *

"Mika nii-chan~" panggil seorang anak ketika Mika memasuki ruang makan pagi ini.

Mika tersenyum mendekati anak itu dan mengelus kepalanya, "Ada apa?"

"Yuu nii-san gak sarapan dengan kita?"

Mika tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

"Mika nii-chan kenapa?"

Mika menggeleng sambil memegangi mulutnya, "Yuu-chan kelelahan."

"Lelah?-"

"Iya, dia perlu tidur lagi. Semalam dia mengerjakan banyak tugas karena dia cukup banyak tertinggal pelajaran."

"Oh, begitu…" ujar anak itu lalu berlari mendekati Ibu Pengasuh.

Mika mengangkat badannya dari berjongkok. Matanya membulat sempurna. Badannya kaku membeku. Sisa kejadian semalam masih terasa. Walau dirinya adalah vampire yang memiliki regenerasi luka dengan cepat, tapi darah yang Yuu beri dan perbuatan yang Yuu lakukan sangat tidak sepadan. Tidak memberi banyak pertolongan selain menghilangkan rasa haus darahnya.

Semua makanan masih terasa sama. Masih terasa enak. Masih membuat perutnya terasa kenyang. Hanya saja, ketika malam tiba, meski baru selesai makan malam, Mika merasa haus mencekik lehernya. Pandangannya memerah.

"Aku bisa memberimu darahku setiap malam, setiap waktu, seperti janjiku kemarin," ucap Yuu dari balik buku yang dia baca di tempat tidurnya, melihat Mika yang memegang leher sementara sebelah tangannya menggapai-gapai udara.

"Ku-Kumohon, aku gak mau meminum darah adik-adik di sini…" ucap Mika susah payah.

Yuu memberi batas pada halaman yang terakhir, meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidurnya, membuka dua kancing teratasnya. Sengaja mengeksposkan lehernya.

Dalam hitungan nol koma detik Mika sudah ada di hadapannya, menancapkan taringnya dan menyesap kebutuhannya.

Napas Yuu mulai terdengar, "Kamu tahu bayarannya, Mika," ucap Yuu sambil mengelus barang Mika dari balik kain. Gigitan Mika semakin dalam bersamaan dengan genggaman tangannya di bahu Yuu, membuat Yuu meringis.

Mika melepaskan makanannya dan menatap Yuu yang tidak juga mau melepas tangan dari barangnya. Mika berusaha melepas tangan Yuu tapi Yuu salah mengartikannya. Lutut Mika bergetar hingga bersandar di bahu Yuu.

Yuu melepas celana Mika dengan cepat. Membaringkan Mika di tempat tidur kemudia menindihnya. Mengulum bibirnya yang mencari oksigen. Sementara tangannya bergerilya di bawah sana. Meremas, memberi pijatan, sesekali kocokan ringan di barang Mika. Ketika masuk menjadi kocokan dengan tempo cepat dan berat, Yuu mengakhiri perang lidahnya. Membiarkan Mika meraup udara sepuasnya.

Sebelah tangannya bergerilya, menelasap masuk ke dalam kemeja tidur Mika. Mencari tonjolan kembar di bagian kanan. Memilinnya, mencubitnya, menariknya, dan mengelusnya. Mempermainkannya. Sedang sebelah yang agak terabaikan mendapat gigitan kecil dari balik kain membuat badan Mika bergetar sekaligus membuka lenguhan pertama yang kemudian akan menarik keluar lenguhan-lenguhan lainnya. Kemudian tangan Yuu basah oleh cairan dari lubang kecil di ujung barang Mika.

Yuu mengakhiri semua kegiatannya karena merasa bersalah, terlebih melihat keadaan Mika yang kacau. Padahal dirinya lebih kacau, di dalam kepalanya.

Mika memandangnya, "Kenapa?"

Yuu membuang wajah, "Tidurlah, kamu pasti lelah."

"T-Tapi, Yuu-chan belum…"

"Aku bisa mengurus ini," ucap Yuu membelakangi Mika.

Mika bangkit kemudian memeluk Yuu dari belakang, "Jangan. Aku mau Yuu-chan bisa keluar karena ada aku," ucap Mika sembari tangannya menyentuh selangkangan Yuu yang terasa keras dan besar.

"Tidurlah. Karena aku gak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku kehilangan kontrol seperti malam kemarin."

Mika tersedak, tangannya berhenti mengingat seberapa banyak mereka menghabiskan waktu malam kemarin. Mika menggeleng dengan wajah merahnya kemudian berusaha meraih bibir Yuu. Dapat. Mengecupnya.

"Aku mau membuat Yuu-chan bisa keluar…"

Mendengar itu, Yuu menarik tubuh Mika. Menindihnya. Melakukan semuanya dengan cepat. Barangnya yang keras dan besar sudah berada di dalam Mika. Menggerakkan pinggulnya tanpa ampun. Seakan pagarnya telah dirusak. Yuu kehilangan pertahanannya. Kunci pagarnya dibuka si pemilik.

"Aku gak akan segan-segan lagi mulai sekarang. Kamu yang menggodaku."

* * *

'Emang iya sih! Tapi gak gini juga Yuu-chan! Aku perlu keluar!"

"Yuu-chan… aku mau kamu masuk ke dalamku. Aku… aku gak tahan…" ucap Yuu menggoda.

Mana bisa Yuu menolak kalau Mika memintanya dengan wajah dan nada yang begitu menggoda birahinya. Dalam sekali gerakan, setengan barangnya sudah di liang Mika.

"Lubangmu yang terbaik, setiap malam aku memasukkan barangku dan masih begini sempit. Ukh!" Yuu mengerang ketika Mika menyempitkan liangnya karena merasa sakit dan syok karena Yuu masih saja memainkan barangnya.

'Jangan kocok barangku yang kamu ikat itu saat kamu mencoba memasukkan barangmu! Baka!'

"Tenang Mika… kamu harus rileks…"

'Bagaimana aku bisa rileks kalau kamu menggodaku depan belakang!'

Sepertinya Yuu sedang merasa ditantang. Dia menggerakkan tangannya pada barang Mika dengan cepat hingga Mika melengkungkan badan dan remasannya pada seprai semakin kuat, meninggalkan bekas kusut. Menggerakkan pinggulnya walau barangnya belum sepenuhnya masuk. Merasakan pergerakan Yuu, membuat Mika syok dan itu refleks membuatnya menyempitkan lubangnya.

Tidak peduli. Dia hanya merasakan nikmat lebih saat Mika menyempitkan lubangnya. Ada sensasi mewah yang dia terima karena itu Yuu semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya bahkan memberi gerakan berputar membuat Mika menggigit bibirnya dalam-dalam. Meredam lenguhannya. Khawatir akan terdengar kamar sebelah, walau hampir tidak mungkin karena lapisan dinding yang lumayan tebal antarkamar.

Yuu terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dan sekali memberi hentakan keras, berhasil membuat seluruh barangnya masuk ke dalam liang Mika. Dan tepat saat itu, Mika semakin melengkungkan badannya. Senyum terukir di bibir Yuu, dia menemuka titik sensitif Mika. Yuu semakin kuat mendorong masuk barangnya, semakin kuat kocokannya di barang Mika, membuat Mika selalu berusaha menyempitkan liangnya. Yuu suka itu. Ada sensasi yang menyenangkan barangnya.

"Ukh!" badan Yuu menegang, cairannya keluar memenuhi liang Mika, memberi suara becek saat Yuu terus menggerakkan badannya. Membuat cairannya keluar lewat sela-sela.

Napas Mika semakin berat. Mulutnya terbuka. Air matanya mengalir. Matanya tertutup. Sepertinya Mika hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Mengantisipasi hilangnya kesadaran Mika, Yuu semakin jadi menggerakkan pinggul dan memberi variasi gerakan. Semakin menekan barang Yuu yang ada di dalam genggamannya. Dan mencium Mika. Mika harus membalas ciumannya. Mika harus tetap sadar.

Mika sudah tidak sanggup. Dia menolehkan kepalanya, melepas ciuman maut Yuu untuk oksigen yang sebenarnya terbang bebas bahkan menonton pergumulan mereka. Tangannya yang meremas seprei dilayangkannya pada tangan Yuu yang mengocok kejantanannya. Berusaha melepas tali yang Yuu pasang juga menjauhkan tangan Yuu. Dia sudah sangat ingin keluar.

Sekali lagi, Yuu menabur benih dalam liang Mika, semakin membuat bunyi becek terdengar di ruangan malam ini. semakin terasa penuh liangnya. Semakin membengkak barangnya.

"Yuu-chan! Kumohon! Biarkan aku keluar, kamu boleh keluar sebanyak kamu mau!" ucap Mika susah payah.

Mendengar ucapan Mika, sebelah bibir Yuu terangkat, "Jangan menyesali ucapanmu."

Saat Yuu melepas ikatan di barang Mika, saat itulah Mika sadar akan kebodohannya.

 **Review onegai~**

 **pendek banget kah? huhu namanya juga mini sequel dan author cuma mau menuangkan kemesuman aja hohoho**


	3. Chapter 3: mini sequel 2

**Mini sequel 2**

 **Author lagi hobi ngebuat mini sequel nih…**

"Unghh~" Mika mengeluarkan lenguhan seksinya.

Yuu begitu pro sejak pertama menginvasi lubang keramat di belahan bokongnya. Mika merasa gila karena sekarang dia tidak lagi malu meminta hal ini.

"Y-Yuu-chan… lebih dalam… lagi… lagi… ngghhh…" ucap Mika sambil menggoyang pinggulnya agar milik Yuu bisa masuk lebih dalam.

NGHHHKH

"Ya, ya… di situ Yuu-chan… iyaa~ aahhh…"

Mika semakin meracau tidak jelas. Mulutnya buka tutup mencari oksigen sementara saliva membanjiri bantalnya lewat ujung bibir bercampur dengan keringat dan cairannya.

"Ngghh… la…gi…"

Yuu memiringkan kepalanya melihat Mika. Didekatinya, diletakkannya tangan di dahi Mika untuk mengukur suhu tubuh. Tidak. Mika tidak sakit. Kenapa dia mengigau dengan wajah memerah.

"Mika…" panggil Yuu sambil menggoyang badan Mika.

"Ngghh…" Mika membuka matanya perlahan. Kemudian matanya membulat kaget. Orang yang dia mimpikan ada di depannya. Mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata. Wajah Mika semakin memerah. Mika menutup wajahnya.

"A-Ada apa?"

Yuu memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Aku baru pulang jaga. Kamu mimpi buruk?"

Mika menggeleng, "Tidak," jawab Mika cepat. 'Aku malah mimpi nikmat~'

Wajah Mika semakin memerah.

"Kamu pulang lebih cepat?" tanya Mika masih dari balik bantal.

Yuu beranjak sambil membuka kemejanya berniat mandi, keringat terasa lengket di badannya. "Mmm, karena aku harus memberimu makan."

Entah kenapa Mika jadi bloon karena mimpi panasnya dan dirinya yang berubah dalam mimpi. Mengingat mimpinya Mika jadi merinding lalu semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

"Aku mandi dulu," ucap Yuu sambil masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Mika melepas bantal dengan cepat setelah memastikan Yuu benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "HAH!" Dalam kepanikan Mika berusaha meraup oksigen banyak banyak.

"Hah? Apa makan? Kita kan sudah makan sama-sama tadi?"

Mika terdiam. Kemudian mimpinya kembali berkelebat. Dirinya yang menjadi nakal kembali membuat wajahnya merah kemudian dengan dramatis, otaknya bisa mencerna maksud 'makan' yang diucapkan Yuu.

Yuu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk membalut bagian bawahnya. Rambutnya basah. Air menetes ke kulitnya yang mulus melewati dadanya yang bidang. Mika kembali menarik bantal menutupi wajahnya. Menelan air liurnya berulang kali. Barangnya semakin terasa keras. Mimpi nikmatnya ditambah pemandangan indah hadiah Tuhan disuguhkan di depan wajahnya.

Yuu mendekati Mika sementara hati Mika kocar-kacir mencari penenang. Yuu duduk di tepi ranjang kemudian menyodorkan lehernya yang masih basah.

"Minumlah, sekarang purnama. Kau pasti sakit karena menungguku. Wajahmu sangat merah."

Mika ragu.

"Ada apa? Apa kamu lebih memilih ade-ade di sini?"

Mika menelan ludahnya kasar hampir tersedak. Gelengan kepalanya diikuti pergerakan ke leher Yuu.

Yuu meringis ketika Mika menancapkan belum biasa dengan rasa perih itu dan darah yang disedot keluar. Setiap aliran darah yang keluar Yuu merasa semakin terangsang terlebih merasakan bibir Mika di lehernya. Tapi Yuu harus menahan diri. Sepertinya Mika terlihat tidak sehat malam ini.

Mika menarik taringnya.

"Ungh!" lenguh Yuu menahan sakit.

"Maaf, sakit ya?"

Yuu tersenyum, menenangkan. Memberi jawaban kalau itu bukan masalah.

"Sekarang tidurlah… kamu pasti lelah," ucap Yuu sambil mengelus kepala Mika.

"T-Tapi…" Mata Mika bergerak tidak nyaman. Dia sudah melihat tonjolan di balik handuk yang Yuu lilitkan di pinggangnya.

Yuu kembali tersenyum, "Gak apa, biar aku yang urus sendiri. Kamu seperti kurang sehat. Tidurlah lagi. Maaf tadi mengganggu tidurmu."

Mika terdiam. Ada raut kecewa di sana. Wajahnya memerah. Masih. Tapi lebih terlihat sedih.

Yuu beranjak dan melangkah menuju ranjangnya tapi Mika menahan tangan Yuu. Wajahnya memerah melihat tepi tempat tidur. Tidak berani melihat Yuu yang terlihat begitu menggoda barangnya yang sesak. Kelebatan mimpinya barusan membuat debaran jantungnya tidak keruan.

"Ada apa?"

Mika membuka tutup mulutnya tapi tidak ada yang keluar. Seakan kalau dia mengeluarkan kata, barangnya juga akan mengeluarkan cairan di bawah sana.

Yuu kembali duduk dan memperhatikan wajah Mika yang masih terpaku pada tepi ranjang.

Ditunggunya semenit, tidak ada jawaban dari Mika, Yuu mengambil inisiatif mendorong badan Mika hingga pungguhnya menyentuh kasur. Senyum Yuu tidak memberi ketenangan barang Mika. Mika terlalu takut dirinya menjadi seperti di mimpi dan liar.

Yuu menautkan alisnya. Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Yuu menarik selimut hingga menutupi dada Mika kemudian meninggalkannya. Mematikan lampu dan merebahkan diri di ranjangnya. Menurutnya Mika akan tidur lebih nyenyak jika lampu dimatikan. Pasti tadi juga Mika lupa mematikan lampu.

Ugh… Yuu merasa barangnya sudah tidak bisa dikompromi. Dilihatnya Mika di seberang dan tidak ada pergerakan. Yuu mengasumsikannya sebagai Mika sudah tertidur.

Yuu melepas lilitan handuk di pinggangnya. Barangnya menegang sempurna. Yuu mengangkat badannya, duduk dan bersandar pada dinding menghadap Mika. Disentuhnya kepala barangnya. Dielusnya berkali-kali sambil membayangkan Mika melakukan blow job.

Yuu merasa bersalah jika terrus melihat Mika yang tertidur malah ia jadikan objek mesumnya. Yuu menutup matanya dan berusaha memikirkan yang lain. Mati-matian dia berusaha tidak bersuara yang akan mengganggu tidur Mika.

Sementara Mika di ranjangnya menahan napasnya yang berat-berat dan barangnya yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan precum.

Gak. Tidak. Tidak bisa. Mika merapel mantra pertahanan.

Sementara Yuu terus mengocok barangnya dengan ekspresi yang semakin membuat Mika tidak tahan hingga ia berpindah cepat. Karena Mika adalah vampire, perpindahan cepat bukan hal mustahil. Mika langsung melahap barang Yuu dan melakukan blow job. Si pemilik barang mungkin sedikit bloon dan masih belum sadar kalau ada benda hangat dan basah menyelimuti barangnya sampai yang punya barang mengeluarkan cairannya dan membuat Mika yang melakukan blow job terbatuk.

"M-Mika?!" betapa bodohnya wajah terkejutnya.

Mika tersenyum getir sambil mengusap sisa cairan Yuu di bibirnya. Wajahnya memelas minta diservis seperti sepeda ontel yang rusak.

"A-Aku… mau…" ucap Mika malu-malu susah payah, "m…ma-maasuk…" wajah Mika memerah di bawah sinar purnama lewat celah gorden.

Yuu tersenyum. Mika melihatnya. Itu bukan senyum yang Yuu berikan sebagai ucapan selamat tidur tadi. Tidak. Sama sekali bukan. Melihat senyum itu Mika merasa dadanya dipompa dan diberi kejutan listrik.

"Aku tidak berani berjanji aku bisa menahan nafsuku lagi…" ucap Yuu seduktif di telinga Mika kemudian menarik Mika hingga tertidur di ranjangnya.

Tangan Yuu langsung bergerilnya tanpa aba-aba. Menemukan gundukan di selangkangan Mika yang sudah terlihat mengeras di balik kain. Menekan kemudian meremasnya gemas. Mungkin terlalu senang.

Tentu saja. Lenguhan Mika langsung menggema kamar mereka. Semakin membuat Yuu bernafsu. Terlebih dia baru mendapat 'barang' baru.

Sekali sentakan Yuu menarik celana Mika dan melempar sembarang arah.

Yuu memajukan badannya membuat Mika dirangsang setengah hati. Yuu tidak melakukan apa-apa dan hanya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan senyum mengerikan. Kemudian menjauhkan badannya lagi. Lalu Mika sadar sesuatu. Tadi Yuu mengambil barang. Kini Yuu sedang mengolah barang itu di barangnya. Pita cantik berwarna biru dengan gambar hati berwarna pink membalut barangnya. Membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Y-Yuu-chan…" ucap Mika ngeri.

Yuu pura-pura tuli. Malah semakin kencang membalut barang Mika hingga gulungan pita itu habis kemudia dia simpul cantik. Sebelah tangannya ia mainkan di barang Mika yang dia permak cantik itu sementara lainnya dia masukkan ke dalam mulut Mika. Mika mengerti maksud Yuu maka dia menjilat jari-jari Yuu sementara menahan lenguhan sakit dan nikmat bersamaan berasal dari barangnya yang dipermainkan dengan seksi oleh Yuu.

Ketika merasa cukup Yuu menarik tangannya dari mulut Mika dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang Mika. Lenguhan Mika terdengar. Yuu menggerakkan kedua tangannya seirama membuat Mika kaget saat hentakan diberi Yuu. Kakinya mengapit. Picingan mata Yuu membuat Mika melebarkan kakinya sendiri. Yuu kembali memainkan lubang dan memberi satu jari lagi. Tidak. Dua sekaligus dan menginvasi memberi hentakan terdalam hingga menemukan titik sensitif Mika.

Napas berat berat Mika memberi efek rangsangan nafsu Yuu semakin besar. Yuu tidak peduli garis kusut di seprainya karena genggaman Mika. Tidak dipedulikannya badan Mika yang melengkung berkali-kali berusaha 'keluar' tapi gagal. Seringaiannya malah semakin jadi saat lenguhan Mika jadi berat. Titik sensitif Mika dia temukan.

Yuu mengeluarkan jarinya. Melepaskan tanganya dari barang Mika. Membuat wajah Mika antara lega dan kecewa.

"Ada apa Mika?" goda Yuu.

Mulut Mika buka-tutup tanpa ada suara selain napas berat-berat. Yuu tahu tapi pura-pura bodoh. Kemudian Yuu mencari sesuatu dari balik kasurnya. Barang yang selama ini dia sembunyikan dan dia harap punya kesempatan menggunakannya. Sekarang dia dapat kesempatan itu.

Mika sedikit berjengit dan menahan teriakannya melihat barang yang Yuu keluarkan. Walau tidak tahu namanya Mika bisa membayangkan kegunaan barang itu. Yuu mendekatkan barang itu ke mulut Mika dan menyuruhnya menjilati juga mengulumnya. Ngeri kejadian terakhir kalau Mika menolak maka dia akan bermain sepanjang malam, Mika menurut mengulum benda itu. Tanpa dia sadar dia menikmati mengulum benda seperti kejantanan laki-laki itu. Bahkan terlihat kecewa ketika Yuu menariknya. Tapi kemudian ada rona merah di pipinya ketika Yuu memasukkan barang itu ke lubangnya sekali sentakan.

"UGH!"

Yuu langsung menggerakkannya tanpa memberi Mika tarikan napas.

"Y-Yuu-channhh nhhh kkhhh sakk nghhh…" Mika memutuskan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Bukan tidak lagi sakit malah semakin sakit karena benda itu tidak menemukan titik sensitifnya. Mika memilih diam agar oksigennya tetap terjaga. Dia sudah cukup mengenal Yuu. Meski genggaman tangannya menguat, meski badannya melengkung berkali-kali, meski saliva mengalir bebas dari sudut bibirnya, meski lenguhannya makin jadi eh salah meski air matanya mengalir deras Yuu tidak akan menghentikan permainannya. Yuu sudah mengatakannya di awal, dia tidak akan berhenti. Mika tahu itu.

Hanya lenguhan Mika yang mendominasi ruangan.

Sebelah tangan Yuu kembali memainkan barang Mika membuat Mika melengkungkan badannya pada batas maksimal karena saat itu barang di dalam lubangnya menemukan titiknya.

Seringaian Yuu makin jadi. Gerakan tangannya makin jadi. Semakin menusukkan barang itu di lubang Mika. Sementara tangannya bisa merasakan kedutan di barang Mika yang dia permainkan.

"Ah… ah… nggghhh… hah hah…"

Sekelebat mimpinya menganggu. Mika terlalu takut menjadi seperti itu. Salah satu alasannya tidak banyak protes dan menikmati pemerkosaan yang dia inginkan. Sambil menahan kakinya yang sakit agar tetap menjaga kakinya tetap terbuka.

Yuu menarik benda itu dan menggantikan dengan barangnya yang besar. sudah dia persiapkan dengan jari bahkan mainan seks tapi baru kepala barangnya yang bisa masuk. Mika mengerang kesakitan tapi Yuu sudah di ujung nafsu. Dia tidak peduli dan raut kesakitan Mika dan napas berat-berat yang Mika keluarkan bahkan air mata yang meleleh di pipinya.

Yuu menggerakkan pinggulnya meski barangnya belum masuk sama sekali. Bahkan satu pertiga. Mika berusaha rileks di tengah terpaan perih dan nikmat barangnya yang terus dipermainkan tangan Yuu.

Yuu makin meraja lela. Tidak peduli raut sedih Mika yang bahkan belum diciumnya.

Yuu semakin menghentakkan barangnya hingga semuanya berhasil masuk ke dalam lubang Mika dan menikmati pijatan juga hangatnya dinding-dinding lubang Mika.

Yuu menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menghentakkannya dengan kuat.

Sebenarnya Yuu tidak mengerti kenapa belakangan ini dia merasa tidak puas dengan permainan yang biasa. Sebersit dalam pikirannya dia mau memasukkan mainan seks itu ke dalam lubang Mika bersamaan barangnya.

Mika, walau merasa sedih karena bibirnya belum dikecup Yuu, dia merasa aneh karena Yuu belum keluar lagi setelah blowjobnya. Ini sudah lebih dari sembilan puluh menit! Barangnya sudah sangat sakit dan nyaris meledak! Rasanya air matanya sudah kering.

Yuu tidak habis pikir dengan permainannya yang mulai gila. Dia sadar betapa gilanya pemikiran itu. Tapi sepertinya dia memang sudah gila saat tangannya yang masih memegang mainan seks itu tanpa sadar bergerak ke lubang Mika yang penuh dengan barangnya.

Sudut mata Yuu melihat Mika menggeleng ngeri saat merasakan lubangnya ditempeli barang itu. Dan bibir bawahnya digigitnya kuat-kuat hingga darah mengalir. Mika tidak peduli lagi dengan darah itu. Rasanya terlalu sakit saat barang itu berusaha masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang penuh. Rasa sakit ruar biasaaaahh seakan lubangnya robek. Rasa sakit karena bibir pecah tidak sebanding dengan penderitaan lubangnya.

Yuu terus bergerak dan merasakan pijatan di barangnya makin jadi ditemani mainan seks. Pergerakannya makin liar. Dalam hati Mika berdoa Yuu hanya sekali mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam lubang miliknya. Dibanding bermain semalaman, kali ini lebih menyakitkan. Bahkan Mika yakin lubangnya sama berdarahnya seperti bibirnya. Lubangnya terasa basah dan perih sementara Yuu belum mengeluarkan cairannya. Mika merasa sangat yakin lubangnya yang perih super sedang robek.

Yuu sadar kalau dia sudah membuat lubang Mika robek dengan memaksa mainan seks menemani barangnya di dalam Mika tapi dia merasa nikmat lebih saat melakukannya. Dia bergerak cepat ketika merasa sudah nyaris keluar hingga badannya melengkung mengeluarkan cairan di dalam sana. Bahkan memberi sensasi sesak hingga merembes keluar menyatu bersama darah. Kemudian Yuu terjatuh menimpa Mika.

Tertidur.

Mika membelalakkan matanya.

'Yuuu! Kamu belum melepas ikatan di barangku!'

Dengan susah payah Mika menggeser badan Yuu kemudian melepas ikatan dan melakukan sendiri pada barangnya sementara barang Yuu masih di dalam lubangnya bersama barang aneh itu.

Mika tidak sanggup berpikir bagaimana pagi dia nikmati. Juga mencuci seprei ini. dia Cuma peduli dengan brangnya yang ingin keluar.

 **Owari…**

 **Ah, author memang mesum sepertinya.**

 **Bisa dinikmati?**

 **Review biar author tau para reader sayang suka atau enggak…**

 **Hehe…**

 **Makasih review dan dukungan di mini sequel sebelumnya**


	4. Chapter 4: mini sequel 3

**Hai reader~ Gimana mini sequel sebelumnya?**

 **Lemonnya asem tak?**

Hari ini Yuu-chan terlihat aneh. Dia memilih diam. Dia memang tidak banyak bicara sih, tapi kali ini dia seperti tidak berminat untuk berbicara. Di sekolah tidak ada yang berani menegurnya. Moodnya terlihat sangat tidak baik. Malam ini pun. Pulang dari tugasnya dia langsung mandi dan berganti pakaian lalu tidur.

Dia bahkan tidak melirikku. Diam sejuta bahasa.

Lampu memang sudah kumatikan sejak tadi, berpura-pura tidur sambil menunggunya pulang. Ternyata dia mendiamkanku. Bahkan dia lupa untuk memberiku darahnya!

"Eh?"

Bisa kudengar alunan napasnya yang teratur.

'Dia sudah tidur? Apa dia begitu lelah?'

Kalau begitu, kubiarkan saja dia beristirahat. mungkin Yuu-chan juga tidak ingin mengganggu tidurku.

Belum sepuluh menit rasanya, kudengar napas Yuu-chan berat-berat bahkan bisa kudengar dari tempatku. Kuintip dari balik guling, 'Yuu-chan kenapa? Mimpi buruk?'

Aku beranjak dari ranjang lalu mendekatinya. Kulihat keringatnya sudah sebesar jagung. Bajunya basah. Rautnya terlihat tidak nyaman. Walau sedikit bisa kulihat badannya bergetar.

"Yuu-chan? Kamu sakit?"

Memberanikan diri kuletakkan telapakku di dahinya, sebelah lagi di dahiku sendiri. "Panas!"

Bahkan Yuu-chan tidak terbangun karena kegaduhanku. Jam segini, mana mungkin aku membangunkan yang lain. Akhirnya aku lari mencari kain kemudian membasahinya. Meletakkannya di dahi Yuu-chan. Kulihat dia sedikit lega. Kunaikkan selimut hingga sebelum lehernya. Aku mencari obat penurun panas di laci sisaku beberapa saat lalu. Ada!

Kuambil satu kemudian berlari ke dapur dan mencari air. Saat kembali ke kamar aku malah bingung sendiri. Dengan kegaduhanku saja Yuu-chan tidak bangun, lalu bagaimana caranya meminum obat ini.

Tiba-tiba pipiku memanas.

Dengan kaku kumasukkan air ke dalam mulutku kemudian kumasukkan obat ke dalam mulut Yuu-chan. Dengan ragu kudekatkan bibirku ke bibir Yuu-chan. Semakin dekat tapi tidak ada respon Yuu-chan. Yang kudengar malah napasnya yang berat. kuteguhkan hatiku memberikan air di dalam mulutku kepada Yuu-chan.

Aku terduduk lemas. Hanya melakukan itu menghabiskan banyak tenagaku. Aku bersandar pada ranjang Yuu-chan. Kulihat langit-langit kamar yang jauh lebih bagus dibanding sebelumnya. 'Aku akan belajar dengan rajin, aku akan buat rumah kita jadi lebih bagus lagi!'

Aku mulai terlelap, saat aku nyaris sampai di alam mimpi aku mendengar napas berat-berat. Milik Yuu-chan. Juga, lenguhannya. Aku membuka sedikit mataku untuk mencari tahu. Tidak. Dia masih tertidur. Tapi…

Dia melepas selimut yang kupasangkan, bahkan baju tidurnya. apa dia begitu kepanasan?

Tapi memang dasar sial, aku sudah menghindari melihat bagian bawah Yuu-chan tetap saja terlihat di sudut mataku. Milik Yuu-chan baik-baik saja. Mungkin lenguhan itu karena dia merasa kesakitan. Tapi, aku yang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan aku, Yuu-chan…"

Aku turunkan celana Yuu-chan. Barangnya tertidur seperti pemiliknya, tapi itu membuatku berdebar sampai barangku berdiri gelisah. Kuraih barangnya sambil kulirik pemiliknya. Aman. Kusentuh lembut, kumainkan, kugenggam, kukocok ringan. Bisa kudengar napas Yuu-chan semakin berat.

'Argh! Maafkan aku Yuu-chan! Aku gak sanggup!'

Kumasukkan barangnya ke dalam mulutku. Kukulum sampai hanya dua bola di pangkal yang terlihat. Akhirnya barang Yuu-chan mau berkompromi denganku. Aku terus mengulumnya sambil memainkan dua bolanya.

Kuturunkan celanaku sendiri. Dengan gemetar aku membuka kakiku tepat di atas barang Yuu-chan yang berdiri dan membesar sempurna. Perlahan kuarahkan milik Yuu-chan ke lubangku. Kuturunkan badanku perlahan. Aku Cuma bisa berharap Yuu-chan tetap berada di dalam mimpinya.

Kutahan napasku bahkan lenguhanku. Sakit luar biasa karena lubangku sama sekali tidak mendapat pelemasan. Sakit, sampai aku mau menangis. Aku sampai berpikir lubangku sobek, mengingat beberapa hari lalu Yuu-chan memasukkan mainan seks—akhirnya Yuu-chan memberi tahuku—bersama barangnya yang sudah sangat besar.

Kusentuh barangku sendiri untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di lubangku. Kocokanku membuat badanku juga bergerak. Meski belum masuk semua, aku tidak peeduli. Badanku naik turun dengan tempo sama. Aku pasti sudah gila.

Kututup mataku. Mulutku buka tutup mencari oksigen. Sementara tanganku terus bermain di barangku dan badanku merespon tempo gerakan tanganku.

Sedikit lagi masuk semua.

Tiba-tiba Yuu-chan batuk membuatku kaget hingga aku jatuh terduduk dan barangnya masuk semua. SAKIT! Kulihat Yuu-chan bisa merasakan barangnya mendapat servis, kira-kira mimpi apa dia?

Aku tidak peduli, ini sudah terlanjur. Aku menggerakkan badanku naik-turun semakin cepat. Sampai rasanya aku tidak sanggung menahan lenguhanku. Kemudian aku merasa lubangku basah dan pergerakkan menjadi lebih licin. Wajah Yuu-chan terlihat lega, tapi maaf Yuu-chan… biarkan aku keluar dulu yaa…

Suara becek bisa kudengar. Lenguhanku yang tidak lagi bisa kutahan dan napas beratku menggema kamar kami. Entah bagaimana semakin membuatku bergairah. Entah bagaimana aku belum juga keluar. Yuu-chan sudah tiga kali keluar di dalamku. Tapi aku yakin ini karena Yuu-chan sedang sakit dan sedang tidak sadar.

"Mika…"

Kudengar Yuu-chan meracau namaku. Apa yang dimimpikannya tentangku?

Sialnya, saat itu barang Yuu-chan menyentuh titikku. Dan saat itu tanganku basah oleh cairanku dan mengenai wajah Yuu-chan.

Sial. Aku lelah, tapi aku harus membersihkan ini.

Kuganti bajunya, kubersihkan dirinya. Lalu kutarik selimut hingga sebelum lehernya. Aku kembali ke ranjangku dan menatapnya. Sekarang dia terlihat lebih santai.

 **Gomen, pendek banget… hehe… bisa dirasakan lemonnya? Atau kurang lemon?**


End file.
